I Won't Give Up
by cherrytreehp2012
Summary: Percy serenades Nico, not what you think! Spoilers for House of Hades... Short drabble oneshot songfic for Percy/Nico Song: I won't give up by Jason Mraz!


**AN: Random inspiration here. DISCLAIMER! I don't own Percy Jackson, anything to do with him or the song (The song belongs to Jason Mraz). "I won't give up". **

Suddenly Nico wasn't tired anymore. The exhaustion had seemed to wear off and now he was fine. Better than fine, actually. For some reason, he was sat at his table at Camp Half Blood. Strange. He didn't really use it that often. Sure, after the titan war everyone wanted to be his best friend, maybe it was because Percy accepted him. Maybe. Just as Nico turned his thoughts to him, the demigod in question appeared. He smiled in Nico's direction. When did that ever happen? Percy was all moony eyed over Annabeth. Nico found himself clenching his fist. He took a deep breath and released it. Then Percy did the strange, he climbed up onto his table. Then... Oh gods, was he singing?

"_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold"_

The Aphrodite girls started squealing. Percy actually had a decent voice. More than decent, it was haunting, kind of like that guy that was singing about ringing pipes and boys. Nico tried to roll his eyes, but he was awe struck. Percy was so good at everything. A voice to match the person... No. Nico had promised himself he wouldn't think of Percy like that anymore. _  
_

"_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?"_

Nico allowed himself to believe that Percy looked into his eyes. Probably not, the Athena table was fairly near to his. Definately not, Percy would never like him. Nico was just the creepy emo kid nobody liked. Percy jumped off the table and made his way through the small crowd that had formed.

"_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up" _

Percy was stood right by Nico now, staring into his eyes. Nico's stomach did a double flip. He tried to swallow, but it was almost impossible. Percy's eyes were so impossibly green... So mesmerising...

"_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find"  
_

Was Percy... blushing? It seemed like it. Nico's own pale complexion was probably doing the same. Nervously, Percy took his hand. _  
_

"_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
The Gods know we're worth it  
No, I won't give up" _

Nico finally understood the expression 'lost in their eyes'. Both the demigods where holding their hands above their hearts, fingers entwined.

"_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake"_

Well he got that right. Percy was so close Nico could feel his breath. Hades, he could taste it. He, rather cliché like, had a salty tinge to it. _  
_

"_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am"_

Percy detached his hand and stroked Nico's cheek softly, sending shivers down his spine. He kept his hand there.

"_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up."_

Nico attempted a smile, whether it worked or not, that was a mystery.

"_Well, I won't give up on us  
The Gods know I'm tough enough  
We've got a lot to learn  
The Gods know we're worth it"_

A tear rolled its way down Nico's face. Gods that was embarrassing, but he was beyond caring.

"_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up" _

When he was finished, Percy leant in and kissed Nico softly on the lips. He could have fainted right then and there...

**~0o0~**

"Nico! Good, you're awake; I need a bit of help here!" Reyna called. Nico groaned. Of course it had been a dream. That would never happen. Ever. Nico had faced the fact and moved on. It was okay. He was over it, sure. That didn't explain why it felt like his gut had been stolen from his stomach. Why his eyes felt sore. Why he couldn't stop biting his lip.

When the last of the monsters were gone, Nico got ready to travel the Athena Parthenon again. Maybe he would dream again. He almost laughed at the irony. Most demigods dreaded their dreams. His dreams seemed better though. Nicer, even. If he could disappear into them, he would. Nico knew he never had the best judgment, but he couldn't lie to himself that badly anymore. The reality is that he wouldn't give up. Never.


End file.
